Compositions for styling the hair are known, such as, for example, hair spray compositions, hair gels and mousses, hair volumizing compositions, hair smoothing creams, lotions, serums, oils, clays, etc. The goals of many hair styling compositions include to hold or fix the hair in a particular shape, to impart or increase volume of the hair, and/or to smooth the hair, e.g. to decrease or eliminate the appearance of frizz.
Drawbacks associated with current products for styling the hair include that the product is often sticky or tacky and/or often produces a film that imparts a sticky or tacky feel, and styled hair that is stiff and/or “crunchy” (i.e. the film is hard and brittle resulting in a crunching feel or sound when the hair is touched), which is undesirable for most consumers.
Current products for styling the hair typically include water soluble film-forming polymers. Depending on the chemical make-up of these polymers, they may be either soluble in water, or they may be water insoluble polymers which are made water soluble via various chemical modifications, such as neutralization. Solutions comprising these polymers tend to be viscous, i.e. as the concentration of the polymer increases, its viscosity builds up rapidly. Translated to styling applications, as the solvent evaporates, the polymer solution becomes thicker on the hair surface, resulting in a sticky or tacky film. These products also tend to exhibit problems with product spreadability, hair manageability, and low degree of humidity resistance which is particularly a problem in hot and humid countries.
The use of latex polymers is also known, for example, to provide extended-wear properties to a cosmetic product (e.g. mascara, eyeliner, nail polish) into which they are formulated.
Some known compositions include one latex polymer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,929 describes a composition comprising a dispersion of a latex film former, optionally with a plasticizer, and a non film-forming particle not capable of being film-formed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,374 describes a composition comprising cationic polymers, a surfactant, and an anionic latex. U.S. Pat. No. 7,740,832 describes a composition comprising at least one non-latex polymer and an anionic, cationic or amphoteric fixing polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,721 describes a composition comprising a latex particle. U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0089490 A1 describes a composition comprising a water-dispersible styling polymer and a gel-forming polymer.
Other known cosmetic compositions include various components to provide improved properties such as adhesion, flexibility, and compatibility of other components. For example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0224140 A1 describes a composition comprising a cosmetically acceptable medium, a non film-forming microsphere to provide adhesion, and a film-forming component comprising two water-borne emulsion polymers. French Patent Application No. FR 2 968 978A describes an eyeliner composition comprising at least two film-forming latexes and a plasticizer to increase the flexibility of the film. French Patent Application No. FR 2 898 050A describes a composition comprising a fatty acid ester, and a copolymer of a (meth)acrylate polymer and a hydroxyester(meth)acrylate. U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0297467A describes a composition comprising at least one neutralized sulfonated polymer and mixtures of acrylates and hydroxyester acrylates. U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/035335 A1 describes a mascara composition comprising two water-dispersible acrylate polymers, and a cross-linked polymeric film-former to enhance the compatibility and bind the two water-dispersible acrylate polymers. International Patent Application No. WO 2011/137338 A2 describes a composition comprising a acrylate dispersion and an acrylic film-forming dispersion. U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0071646A describes an aerosol device containing a composition comprising a polyurethane dispersion having a particle size of from 0.1-1 μm, and at least one non-latex fixing polymer.
Additionally, some cosmetic compositions incorporate polymers having a core-shell structure. For example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0064045 A1 describes a mascara composition comprising a dispersion of particles having a core-shell structure. U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0286833 A1 describes a multistage polymer comprising a latex core-shell particle comprising a soft polymer and a hard polymer. In addition, U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0317432A describes an applicator for makeup containing a composition comprising a colorant and at least one latex or core-shell latex particle.
Cosmetic compositions in a non-aqueous medium are known. For example, European Patent Application No. EP 1 082 953A describes a dispersion comprising two film formers in isododecane. International Patent Application No. WO11056332A describes a composition comprising three volatile solvents, and at least one film former, for example silicon acrylate or acrylate, soluble or dispersible in at least one of the three solvents.
Compositions for use in mascaras may have low glass transition temperatures (“Tg”) to obtain a soft film. For example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0028284 A1 describes a mascara composition comprising at least two acrylate film formers, where the glass transition temperature (“Tg”) of the mascara composition is 20° C. U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/134043A describes a mascara composition comprising a fatty acid and at least one acrylate resin emulsion.
Some known compositions use solubilized polymers rather than polymer particles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,651,693 describes a composition comprising a solubilized blend of two polymers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,328 describes a composition comprising at least one acrylate latex that is soluble in solutions containing low volatile organic compounds or in water upon neutralization.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,728 describes a composition comprising a water-soluble fixative polymer and a latex particle. Water-soluble polymers tend to be sticky, and may not be suitable for applications requiring a clean touch.
French Patent Application No. FR 2 834 458A describes a nail polish composition comprising two film formers in an aqueous medium in a specific ratio.
However, it has now been discovered that by providing a composition comprising at least two latex polymers chosen from acrylate polymers, wherein at least one of said latex polymers is a film-forming polymer, it is possible to form a film on a substrate that has certain desirable properties, such as a clean, natural, and/or “invisible” feel, and a lack of stickiness. Such compositions may be useful in hair-styling applications wherein styling benefits such as natural look, curling or straightening, and styling hold are imparted to hair.
Moreover, compositions according to embodiments of the disclosure may be prepared that deliver a surprisingly broad range of hair styling benefits, such as, for example, from low to high style-hold and curl-retention properties, for example by varying the weight ratio between both latex acrylate polymers, with or without additives.